Búsqueda en la Oscuridad
by Mircalla Karnstein
Summary: Un asesinato cambia la vida de una joven que se dedicará a encontrar al culpable para cobrar venganza
1. Causas

Nota:

Los personajes de Forever Knight no son míos, son de Sony, creo. Sin embargo, su presencia llega a ser casi anecdótica, sobre todo en este primer capítulo. Si bien la historia comienza en la serie, se vuelve independiente de ella a medida que transcurre.

Este es mi primer fic, tanto en ser escrito, como en ser creado. Surgió de forma espontánea cuando veía la serie hace unos 8 años (como puede haber pasado tanto tiempo!), cuando aún no tenía idea que era un fic ni de internet. Está prácticamente terminado en mi cabeza.

Lamento no representar los personajes fielmente, pero 8 años no pasan en vano. Curiosamente no puedo recordar a Natalie Lambert con la cara de la actriz que realmente la interpretaba (Catherine Disher), sino como Linda Fiorentino, que interpreta a Laurel Weaver en Men in Black. Debe ser porque realizaban el mismo trabajo.

Espero que les guste.

Y por favor, dejen reviews. :)

* * *

**Búsqueda en la Oscuridad**

**_Capítulo I: _Las Causas**

"_Y las causas le fueron cercando_

_cotidianas, invisibles"_

Es curioso como el destino y la fatalidad nos van cercando, cerrando a nuestro alrededor una invisible trampa en forma inexorable. Finalmente, puedes ver claramente la secuencia de acontecimientos desafortunados, de errores cometidos y reiterados; de señales que parecía indicar inequívocamente el resultado. Y al dolor sumas la culpa, más fuerte que el dolor mismo, impidiendo olvidar, quitando la paz y el descanso.

"¿Qué habría pasado si...?". Me lo he preguntado tantas veces, en mis largos días insomnes, en las frías noches de búsqueda. Incluso ahora, que todo ya ha terminado, y la aurora marca el inicio de un nuevo día.

"¿Por qué?" Quizás no exista un porqué. Quizás lo único real sea la gran ironía del destino.

Estaba por terminar mis estudios de medicina cuando se me ofreció la oportunidad de complementar mis conocimientos realizando un magíster en Canadá. No lo pensé dos veces: era un sueño largamente esperado.

Viví en mi mundo encantado cerca de un año. Quizás no lo que el común de la gente considera como ideal, pero a mí me resultaba apasionante: proseguí mis estudios durante el día y durante la noche conseguí un empleo como auxiliar de patologista en la morgue local.Puede parecer mórbido que haya preferido trabajar con cadáveres antes que en otra área de la medicina, pero me sentía, como decirlo, más cómoda. Siento que la medicina forense, al no responsabilizarte de la vida del paciente, te da más libertad de explorar, de innovar.

Fue en la morgue donde conocí a Natalie, que trabajaba en ella como patologista. Compartíamos parecidos intereses lo que hacía más llevaderas las largas y frías noches en la morgue. También conocí a gran parte de los detectives, entre ellos a Nicholas Knight, amigo de Natalie, quien me prestaría inapreciable ayuda en futuro.

Llevaba cerca de un año en Toronto, cuando mi hermana menor terminó sus estudios y vino a visitarme, tomándose unas vacaciones de paso.

A pesar de ser hermanas, éramos de naturalezas muy distintas. Ella era cálida, abierta, alegre; yo más silenciosa y reflexiva. Sin embargo, éramos muy unidas: nuestras diferencias nos hacían complementarias.

Puede comprenderse lo feliz que me hizo su visita: la paseé por todos lados y la presenté a todo el mundo. Después de unos días, me dijo que ya bastaba de muertos. Y me convenció, contra mis costumbres, de ir a un pub.

La nieve caía lentamente afuera, las calles estaban heladas y la noche cerrada. El interior del pub estaba cálido y la música de moda resonaba por todo el lugar. Era un lugar amplio y concurrido. Por un lado tenía aspecto de pub, con mesas para dos o tres personas y una barra rodeando el bar; por el otro lado tenía una pista de baile, para combinar en un sólo establecimiento bar y discoteca.

Sabrina paseó sus ojos por toda el lugar, divertida. Sin duda se sentía mucho más a gusto en aquel lugar, que lo que había estado acompañándome a conocer la facultad y los museos. Adiviné que esperaba molestarme un poco desordenando mi estructurada vida, tal como solía hacerlo cuando vivíamos juntas. Se sentó en la barra y me animó a que la siguiera. Cuando la alcancé ya había pedido unos tragos.

-Vamos, ya soy mayor de edad. Y tú eres mi hermana, no mi madre –dijo riéndose al ver mi cara.

No recuerdo ya que hablamos esa noche. Creo que fueron tan sólo frases sueltas y risas, interrumpidas constantemente por la música.

Sabrina bebía y sonreía, mirando sobre mi hombro. Le coqueteaba abiertamente a un hombre de una de las mesas.

-Es demasiado mayor para ti –le dije, sonriendo.

-Eso depende de para que lo quieras. Tiene un acompañante¿por qué no nos acercamos a conversar?

Y dejé de prestarles atención a los hombres de la mesa. En mi bolsillo, mi celular sonaba. ¡Una emergencia! Justo ahora. Es muy extraño que Natalie me llamara.

-Espera aquí, ya vuelvo-dije y salí del bar para poder escuchar algo de la conversación.

Natalie me habló de no-se-qué cuerpo en no-se-que estado.

-¿Ahora¿Es necesario? Está bien. Ya voy.

Creo que no tardé más de un minuto pero mis recuerdos me engañan. Atravesé el mar de gente de la pista y llegué a la barra. Recién entonces me di cuenta. ¡No está! Ni su abrigo, ni su cartera, sólo mis cosas al lado de su silla vacía.

Busqué a los hombres de la mesa. ¡Tampoco estaban! La pista de baile, eso debe ser, pero porque demonios tendría que llevarse su abrigo para ir a bailar.

Un mal presentimiento me heló el corazón.

-¡La muchacha que estaba aquí!.

El barman me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¡Ah, sí! Hacia la derecha, hace algunos momentos. Probablemente en el baño.– dijo.

"Eres una tonta", me dije a mí misma. "Sabrina se reirá de ti una vez más" "Te preocupas demasiado" Fui a buscarla de todos modos.

El baño de mujeres estaba vacío. ¿Podríamos habernos cruzado?. Descartaba alternativas en mi mente, cada una menos probable que la otra. Una ráfaga de viento helado me hizo estremecer. ¿Viento?. En el mismo pasillo, la salida de emergencia estaba entreabierta.

¡Sabrina!

Nieve en el callejón vacío en ambas direcciones. El bolso de mi hermana tirado entre unos tarros de basura. La nieve caía pesadamente borrando cualquier pisada.

Creo que lo único coherente que hice después fue llamar a Natalie y a la policía. Sólo Natalie me tomó un poco en serio, ya que la policía dijo que se debía esperar 24 horas para poder reportar posible extravío. Después de eso corrí por el callejón en cualquier sentido.

Natalie y Nick me recogieron en algún momento que no puedo precisar y me arrastraron a mi departamento. Dijeron un montón de cosas sensatas que debía hacer y que ya no recuerdo.

Finalmente lograron darme un tranquilizante y meterme a la cama.

Nick, aceleró las pesquisas todo lo que pudo, con el único resultado de encontrar su cuerpo flotando en el río. Corte en la garganta que provocó la muerte por pérdida masiva de sangre, fue la escueta respuesta de la autopsia.

Seguí como autómata hasta mucho tiempo después. En el ínter tanto viajé a realizar las exequias y a recibir mudas miradas de culpa.

Mi primo me llevó aparte una tarde.

-Vas a volver¿no es cierto?

Lo miré sin responder. No lo había pensado.

-Vas a volver, encontrarás a ese hijo de puta, y cuando lo hagas, me llamarás y lo mataremos juntos.

Había odio y seguridad en su voz. Me asustó escuchar esas palabras en alguien tan centrado y cariñoso como mi primo. Entonces comprendí que muchas cosas habían terminado, entre ellas nuestra propia inocencia e ilusiones. Ya nada volvería a ser igual, ya nada quedaba.

Poco tiempo después volví a Canadá. A retomar las pocas pistas que tenía.

No terminé mis estudios, no tenía cabeza para eso. Conseguí un puesto de tiempo completo en la morgue para mantenerme informada de la actividad criminal y comencé a juntar las huellas de un fantasma.

Fue imposible encontrar testigos del rapto de mi hermana y las pesquisas sobre esa noche murieron allí.

Perdiendo el hilo por ese lado, me aferré a una pista más débil: encontrar un patrón de asesinatos de similares características. Mis esfuerzos parecieron ser recompensados.


	2. Elección

_**Capítulo II:**_

**Elección**

"_No sabía, mi amor, no sabía_

_que la luz de esa clara mañana_

_era luz de su último día"_

-¡Es una locura!-dijo Natalie, mientras revisaba fotografías y detalles forenses del informe que le había entregado.

-Por supuesto lo es. Hay un demente suelto allá afuera, asesinando gente.

La luz amarillenta de una ampolleta iluminaba la mesa de autopsias en la morgue. Sobre ella, el cuerpo de una mujer joven, que había sido encontrado unas horas antes sin documentos de identificación. Por su vestimenta parecía haber sido una prostituta, pero su rostro era ingenuo, imperturbado aún por la corrupción. A primera vista, no había señales de violencia, pero no necesitaba terminar la autopsia para determinar que había sido un asesinato. "Parece dormir mientras nosotros discutimos", pensé.

En torno a la mesa, Natalie, Nick y yo.

Les mostraba a mis amigos lo que era el fruto de mis 5 meses de investigación; la mayor parte eran casos ya sobreseídos que había encontrado hurgando en los archivos, sin embargo, los últimos eran recientes.

Natalie dio un suspiro y buscó los ojos de Nick para encontrar aprobación, pero éste seguía absorto en el documento.

-Es una hipótesis demasiado arriesgada...- comenzó a decir Natalie, con cautela.

-Vamos, tienes una secuencia de crímenes rodeados de circunstancias tan similares que difícilmente dan cabida para pensar en la casualidad. Todas las víctimas provenían del mismo entorno: en su mayoría indigentes, personas sin trabajo ni familia conocida. En resumen, personas cuya desaparición no sería notada hasta muy tarde después de ocurrido el crimen. Tal vez nunca. Por otro lado se encuentran las condiciones en que ha sido hallado el cuerpo. La muerte sobrevino en la mayoría de los casos por desangramiento provocado por una herida en el cuello. Incluso ocurren con un cierto periodo. ¿Qué más es necesario para determinar la presencia de un asesino en serie?

-Quizá una prueba concreta de que hay un individuo o un grupo de personas detrás de estos hechos, más que los datos estadísticos de casos ya archivados. ¿Pero que es lo que piensas decirle al jefe? Señor, tengo un estudio que prueba que hay un vampiro suelto en la ciudad?

Natalie ya no trataba de ser sutil. Si bien esperaba que fuera difícil convencerlos, no tenía en mente una abierta negativa. Siempre se mostraban más abiertos que el común de la gente a aceptar una hipótesis fuera de lo normal, cuando lo habitual ya no entregaba explicaciones satisfactorias.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero lo crees.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- yo también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-¡Persigo a un criminal, no a una quimera!

La chica de la mesa continuaba esperando. Su pelo rojizo, empapado en sangre ya seca, se adhería a su cuello."Nadie pregunta por ti, tampoco. Puedes esperar toda la eternidad si quieres. Yo no tengo tanto tiempo"- pensé.

-Pueden creer lo que quieran; eso no cambiará las cosas, mi decisión ya está tomada. Si ustedes no me apoyan, entonces iré sola a buscar una prueba concluyente.

-Pero¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer? No puedes enfrentarlo sola- Nick dejó de lado los papeles, mientras hablaba por primera vez. Él si me creía.

Mi plan ya estaba afinado desde mucho tiempo atrás. Sólo faltaba establecer el día y tender la red, cosa que no podía hacer sola. Había estudiado exhaustivamente el escenario hasta que sólo un cabo quedaba suelto: no sabía a donde se dirigía el sujeto una vez elegida la víctima. Esto nos obligaba a separarnos demasiado para cubrir la mayor parte de las posibilidades, pero no teníamos otra opción, ya que al detenerlo antes, por simple sospecha, perderíamos la prueba concreta que lo enviaría a la cárcel. Tendríamos que esperar a que casi se cometiera el delito para actuar.

Tuve la sensación de que Natalie y Nicholas cooperaban porque en el fondo esperaban que no sucediera nada. Debo admitir que yo tampoco confiaría con la información que les di, porque no contemplaba donde el asesino encontraría a la víctima, por lo que se podría esperar toda la noche en vano.

Pero yo no lo esperaría. Lo seguiría. Tal como había estado haciendo durante semanas.

Lucien LaCroix ya no tenía secretos para mí, o por lo menos, eso pensaba. Sabía donde vivía, donde trabajaba, sus horarios, cuando solía cazar. Sólo me faltaba saber donde llevaba a sus víctimas.

La última vez que lo seguí lo vi abordar a la pelirroja en una esquina cerca de los muelles y desaparecer por un callejón. Lo seguí a suficiente distancia como para no despertar sospechas, pensando que ya lo tenía en mis manos, pero se esfumó como por arte de magia. No podía creerlo y no pude explicarlo por más vueltas que le di al asunto.

Aunque ya no tenía ninguna duda acerca de la identidad del asesino no podía denunciarlo yo sola porque mi credibilidad estaba por los suelos últimamente. Si bien aún era eficiente en mi trabajo, en la estación de policía consideraban que mi "obsesión" había ido más allá de los límites razonables, al punto de llegar a recomendarme discretamente a algunos prestigiosos siquiatras de ciudad. No me molestaron mayormente estas insinuaciones pero me mantuve consciente de que mi palabra no era suficiente.

Por esta razón necesitaba un testigo confiable: Natalie o Nicholas eran perfectos. Por otro lado, sería más difícil que se escabullera ante tres personas en vez de una sola.

A medida que transcurrían los días y se acercaba la fecha escogida, mi excitación fue en aumento, hasta que estuve en un estado tal, que era más bien un estorbo que una ayuda en el trabajo, por lo que pedí libres esos últimos días.

Traté de distraerme sin mayor éxito, por que pasé los días limpiando mi pistola y repasando el plan. La imagen de mi primo vino constantemente a mi mente esos días, haciéndome sentir culpable: no lo había llamado cuando comencé a encontrar pistas más sólidas y no lo llamaría. Su odio me helaba la sangre. Estaba segura que podía cometer una locura y no quería perderlo también a él.

"¿Qué es lo que cree que perseguimos?"- me pregunté mientras miraba el regalo que me entregó cuando se despidió de mí. Era una pequeña daga, afilada y angosta; su empuñadura estaba delicadamente trabajada y remataba en una pequeña cruz.

Los últimos rayos del atardecer se filtraron por mi ventana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. El sol formaba arreboles que iban desde un rosado intenso hasta un dorado pálido. Las hojas de los árboles ya estaban secas pero aún se negaban a caer, por lo que ahora brillaban haciendo juego con el cielo. El aire se entibió un poco en mi habitación pero la oscuridad no tardó en devorar al ocaso.

Faltaban aún dos días para la fecha elegida de acuerdo al periodo de los crímenes, pero decidí acompañar a mi amigo Lucien esta noche. Me ajusté la pistola y después de un momento de duda, tomé también la daga. Ambos quedaban cubiertos por mi ancho abrigo, por lo que no causaban mayores sospechas.

Me senté en un pequeño café que atendía durante toda la noche, estratégicamente ubicado frente al edificio en que se encontraba la radioemisora donde Lucien transmitía su programa nocturno. Ya era conocida en el lugar, por lo que el dueño me saludó y me sirvió mi café y trozo de tarta de costumbre; no era la primera noche que pasaba contemplando al edificio de al frente.

Encendí el stereo, sintonizando la frecuencia de Lucien. "Linda voz para ser un asesino", pensé mientras bebía lentamente el café. Una voz suave, aterciopelada, casi hipnótica. No prestaba atención a lo que decía o si lo hice ya no lo recuerdo; de esa larga espera frente a un café cada vez más frío recuerdo sólo que miraba el reloj una y otra vez, los minutos pasando atormentadoramente lentos.

"2:55 Ahora se despide. ¡Vamos, despídete, estás atrasado en 30 segundos! Je,je Eso es. Perfecto".

"3:15 Sale del edificio y se dirige a su departamento. Queda cerca por lo que prefiere caminar ¿no es cierto?"

En ese momento me di cuenta que algo no andaba como había presupuestado. Lucien se detuvo un momento en la acera frente al edificio y me miró desde el otro lado de la calle; sonriendo podría asegurar. Sólo un breve segundo y siguió su camino como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no era la ruta hacia la casa, a menos que hubiera decidido dar un rodeo. Pagué la cuenta rápidamente y lo alcancé a ver antes de doblara la siguiente esquina.

Lo seguí a una prudente distancia, la suficiente como para no sospechara que lo seguía y la máxima que me permitía mi ansiedad. En mis retinas estaba fija la imagen de la pelirroja, la mujer que yo había puesto en peligro, que yo había permitido que asesinara. _"No, no de nuevo"._

Lucien se dirigió a los barrios bajos de la ciudad. Había poca gente en las calles y la poca que había probablemente no recordaría que pasamos frente a ellos esa noche, inconscientes por el efecto de la droga y el alcohol. En uno de esos callejones, lo vi inclinarse e interpelar a lo que parecía un bulto en las sombras; un indigente probablemente. Después de lo que pareció un momento de discusión el individuo se levantó y siguió a Lucien a lo largo de la calle hasta doblar al fondo, fuera del alcance de mi vista.

Llamé a Nicholas por ayuda, pero sólo me recibió el buzón de voz. Apuré el paso hasta llegar al fondo de la calle.

_¡No¡No otra vez!_

El callejón estaba vacío.

Era un pasadizo estrecho entre dos edificios deteriorados por el tiempo y la humedad. No había luz en él y la escasa claridad que llegaba de la calle adyacente desaparecía a los pocos metros, permitiendo tan sólo intuir las siluetas de tarros de basura y desperdicios acumulados. Sin embargo, el absoluto silencio y la inmovilidad de las sombras me indicaban que la pareja que buscaba había desaparecido.

"_No otra vez. ¡No¡No matarás de nuevo!."_

Palpé la pistola que llevaba bajo el abrigo tratando de encontrar la seguridad que estaba muy lejos de sentir y entré al callejón lo más silenciosamente que pude.

Mis ojos se adaptaron paulatinamente oscuridad revelándome cosas abandonadas, restos de cajones y una alta muralla que cerraba el extremo opuesto del callejón.

Seguí avanzando hasta casi llegar a la pared. Uno de los edificios tenía una puerta metálica, que en sus mejores tiempos había sido pesada y segura, pero ahora se encontraba herrumbada y frágil. La empujé sólo para cerciorarme, pero cedió sin oponer resistencia, pero con un penetrante rechinar que creó ecos a lo largo del callejón.

"_Adiós al factor sorpresa"_-me dije en la manera más despreocupada que pude, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como planeara. Saqué mi arma e hice un último infructuoso intento por llamar a Nick antes de entrar.

El edificio era una bodega que al parecer ya llevaba algunos años abandonada. Habían quedado tirados restos de cajones y de materiales de embalar, pero había sido retiradas la mayor parte de la maquinaria; tan sólo quedaban los elementos que estaban anclados a la estructura y que no valía la pena desmontar. La una había aparecido momentáneamente por entre las oscuras nubes y arrojaba pálidos rayos a través de los tragaluces rotos y cubiertos de suciedad.

En el momento en que entré no le resté atención a ninguna de estas cosas; después se grabarían en forma indeleble en mi memoria, pero al entrar sólo tuve ojos para él.

Parecía más alto de lo que había supuesto y era notoriamente más fuerte. Sujetaba del cuello con una sola mano a su víctima, cuyos pies no alcanzaban el suelo y se agitaban en vano por un encontrar un apoyo; no gritaba porque la mano en su garganta le impedía emitir sonido alguno, pero sin duda lo habría hecho. Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el brazo que lo sujetaba, pero Lucien no parecía notarlo siquiera. Lucien sólo estaba ahí, de pie asfixiando a su víctima, como si esto no le costara más esfuerzo que respirar; y sus ojos, sus ojos no eran humanos, no podía serlo. Brillaban con luz propia, grandes y fijos, como los de una bestia salvaje. Y estaban fijos en mí.

Tardé un segundo en reaccionar, que bien pudo ser una eternidad. Mi grito de "Alto, policía" sonó vacío y tembloroso. Me odié por el miedo dejé traslucir y ese odio fue la única fuente de fuerzas que tuve para lo que continuó.

-¡Déjelo ir o disparo!

Para mi sorpresa, Lucien dejó caer a su presa. El pobre hombre se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y desapareció por la puerta que estaba mi espalda. Los ojos de Lucien parecieron volver a la normalidad, por lo menos ya no brillaban. Llegué a creer por un breve instante que habían sido una ilusión y que yo tenía el control de la situación.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? –dijo con la voz suave, que yo escuchaba todas las noches. –Eres demasiado obstinada. Aunque ya no puedes sacar provecho de este consejo.

Avanzó un paso hacia mí, lentamente. No había ni una pizca de miedo en su voz, ni tampoco de arrepentimiento ni de nada; quizás tan sólo una ligera nota de diversión.

-¡Alto o disparo!-grité nuevamente, retrocediendo un paso por instinto. Por toda respuesta recibí una sonrisa y un nuevo paso hacia mí.

Entonces disparé y el sonido del tiro fue amplificado por el eco en la fábrica vacía. En un instante me sobresalté por ruido y al siguiente sentí mi cuerpo despegarse del suelo e ir a estrellarse contra una pared. Caí desmadejada al suelo, incapaz de pensar.

-Tu segundo problema es la incredulidad.-dijo la voz, aunque no pude ubicar de inmediato de donde procedía.

Al enfocar la vista, vi la oscura silueta de Lucien al otro lado de la habitación con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. La puerta abierta era una débil rendija de luz a sus espaldas.

-Nicholas me pidió que te dejará en paz. Sin embargo, me lo pones irresistible, muchacha.

Lucien cruzó lentamente la habitación y traté en vano de incorporarme ya que mis piernas no respondían. Me tomó por las solapas del abrigo y me levantó hasta mis ojos quedaron a la altura de los suyos como si no pesará más que una muñeca. Entonces el dolor y el odio desaparecieron quedando tan sólo una sensación de sopor, una dulce felicidad. El mundo se esfumó y para mí sólo existió él mientras me miraba a los ojos y desabrochaba mi blusa para desnudar mi cuello.

Mi cuello.

Las palabras rebotaron en mi mente vacía.

Una herida en el cuello.

Sangre y cabellos rojos.

Una pelirroja en una mesa metálica, desangrada por una herida en el cuello.

Una mujer de cabello negro en una mesa metálica.

Mi hermana en una mesa metálica.

Mi hermana, muerta.

¡Mi hermana¡Muerta!

La chispa de lucidez se encendió en mi cerebro. Volví a la fábrica abandonada, a la oscuridad, al dolor. Sentí el aliento de Lucien en mi cuello, un sutil beso. Con mis últimas fuerzas saqué la daga, la última arma que me quedaba, y la clavé lo más fuerte que pude en su espalda.

El grito de dolor de Lucien resonó en el espacio vacío y eliminó los últimos restos de sopor. Caí al suelo, incapaz de sostenerme.

-¡Tú mataste a mi hermana! –grité, mientras el se curvaba de dolor e intentaba alcanzar la daga. Pensé que no lograría, pero se arrancó la hoja y la arrojó lejos, como si le quemara la piel.

-¡Es posible! –respondió con ira. -¡He devorado a más hermanas de las que puedo contar!

Sentí sus colmillos en mi cuello, la piel y la carne desgarradas. Y durante lo que me pareció una eternidad, sentí mi sangre derramándose como si en cada gota perdiera un poco de vida. El dolor yéndose gota a gota, junto con mis fuerzas y la lucidez que me quedaba.

Cuando finalmente apartó sus labios de mi cuello, me sentía tan débil que era incapaz de sostener mi propio cuerpo, de levantar la cabeza ni mucho menos una mano.

-Es una lástima que se pierda tanta fuerza y determinación. – dijo usando su dulce tono habitual, mientras apartaba un mechón de mi rostro -Yo no maté a tu hermana, niña. Recordaría el sabor de tu sangre si lo hubiese hecho.

Pensó un momento más y añadió:

-Te ofrezco la oportunidad de perseguir a tu presa por toda la eternidad si es necesario, o de morir aquí y sumergirte en el dulce olvido. ¿Qué es lo que eliges?

De más está decir que no tuvo que preguntar dos veces.


End file.
